Hogwarts
by ember910
Summary: hermione x harry and ron x harry fluff
1. Chapter 1

"Over here," Harry called out to Hermione, who was still getting out of the train. Harrywatched her, smiling at her happily.Hermione smiled back, her curly hair covering those chocolate brown eyes.Hermione walked out of the train and towards Harry who was staring at who was staring at her, mentally drooling.Hermione rolled her eyes,seeing Harry's dazed look that meant he was thinking about her. Hermoine shook Harry to get him back to earth.After a few shakes he got back to earth.

Completely ignoring Harry's eyes that were staring at her once again, she took off to talk ot a bunch of girls, without Harry noticing. Harry kept staring at the air which he thought Hermione had filled until he started talking to the air and there was no response.Cries of laughter and pointing were directed in Harry's direction.When he heard them he noticed that Hermione was not there. He looked around for her, scanning the crowd."Wait up ,"Harry said running after Hermione when he finally spotted her.He put her hand on her shoulder, hoping she wouldn't try to break away.

Hermione smiled at Harry, shrugged off his hand and walked off holding her books tightly not wanting him to see the piece of paper she had doodled Harry's name a couple times with hearts in the train.Harry sighed watchingHermione and thinking.Then a familar voice behind him called "Hey mate."It was Ron Wealsey, his other best friend."Have a good summer?"

Harry turned around and there he was the red headed boy smiling at him."Oh hey Ron,"Harry said.

Ron walked to Harry's side and asked him if he'd seen Hermione. Ron looked at Harry again waiting for a response."Harry have you seen Hermoine?"Ron said in a louder voice this time."Huh oh yeah she's over there."

Ron toke off to Hermione.Harry started daydreaming again about him and Hermione together, whilehe was walking.In front of Harry was a pole but Harry didn't notice and that moment when he took a step he fell bumping his head then falling to the ground.His hand reached over to his forehead and rubbed it feeling a small bump.

"You alright," Ron asked. Not waiting for an answer Ron reached down andgrabbedHarry'shand, pulling him up.When he got up Ron was pulling at his hand, making him walk through the doors of Hogwarts.When they got in Ron let go of Harry's hand. Harry's eyes stared at Ron angrily."Oh sorry, I wanted you to hurry up and go.I didn't want to miss the feast"Ron said."They're serving bacon" Harry looked at him still mad at Ron for holding his hand even though he enjoyed it.

He was pretending it was Hermione instead of Ron."That's no reason to hold my hand" Harry screamed at Ron. Harry stared at Ron for a second waiting for and apolgy and when he didn't get one he stormed off like a little girl into the Gryffindor common room.He looked around for Hermione put all he found was Ron standing next to him again,saying " I'm sorry, I love you please forgive me."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry turned around, eyes wide open."What?"Harry screamed at Ron.He took Ron's shoulder and pulled away from the crowd of people listening.He set Ron down in the one of the chairs in Harry's room."What?" Harry screamed again except more quietly softly this time.

Ron stared at Harry's deep green eyes, then shook his head like he had just woke up from day dreaming."Ron, answer me!"Harry said annoyed.I love you harry..."Ron mumbled quietly, his cheeks rosy red and his head down.Harry stared at Ron suprised that Ron admitted that he was gay.With a one last crazy look in Harry's face, he turned away.He couldn't believe that his best friend was hitting on him.

FEW MOMENTS LATER

Harry just stood there thinking about what he had just found out.Ron was still sitting in Harry's room just watching silence had filled the room for quite a few minutes.Ron open his mouth to say something to Harry when Hermione burst into the room with joy.She was about to say something when she noticed that either one of the boys were smiling.

"Hey guys, are you to alright?" Hermione asked worried that the two boys had got into a fight."We're fine, Hermione," Ron responded.

Ron looked at Hermione, then to Harry.he stood up and left for his room , leaving his two best friends alone.Hermione studied Harry for a second with a confused face. She was about to leave when Harry commanded her to stay."You didn't hear what Ron said to me in the common room, did you?"

"Um no I was busy talking to my new friend," Hermione said."That's why I was so happy when I came in."

"Ok good, she didn't hear him," Harry mumbled to himself." What did he say?" Hemione asked Harry."Oh nothing," Harry said not wanting Hermione to know." Ok whatever. I'm going to go unpack." Hermione got up and left Harry's room.

When Hermione reached her room she sat down and looked around the room thinking.After a few minutes later she was in the same spot that, only this time she admiring her wall full of pictures of Harry.All of a sudden she heard footsteps leading to her room.She raised her wand and disulusioned the pictures on her.

The person came in and sat down on the bed next to her."Hermione,"a black haired, green eyed boy said to her.It was Harry but of course she couldn't see him since the light wasn't on.Hermione turned her head to face the stranger's."Hermione,"Harry called again.

"Yeah?" Hermione answered cautiously and quietly.She reached her hands out to touch the him.She fetlt somethin and began rubbing it trying to guess what it was by the texture.He started moaning. His fantisy was coming true.Hermione frowned.She stop rubbing it and the moaning seized.

She started doing it again and the moaning began again.She couldn't figure out what it was.Pulling her wand out, fustrated she casted a spell and her wand started glowing.She faced it towards the person and there was Harry laying on his back, eyes closed and smiling.She looked at the place her hand- between his legs.

She quickly took it off, shocked."Harry what are you doing here?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hoped you liked it and please review!


End file.
